


Di Realita yang Lain

by Matori_Holmes



Category: Tetangga Masa Gitu? (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Ruly Ernando hanya disebut, Smut, agak-agak dubious consent, cerita mesum, erotika Bahasa Indonesia pertama saya, kenapa saya membuat ini?, terinspirasi dari episode 'Cicak VS Komodo'
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: Lumat bibirku, batin Angel berteriak. Peluk aku; beri tahu aku jangan pergi; hentikan aku, batinnya memberontak keras. Katakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku; katakan bahwa kamu tidak ingin aku meninggalkanmu, bisik batinnya.“Di?”“Ya, akurapopo.”Angel menutup matanya, menghela napas. Lakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikanku, batinnya merengek.Mungkin di realita yang ini, memang Angel yang harus menolak Ruly langsung.Bagaimana dengan realita yang lain?Chapter 1: hardcore Adi & AngelChapter 2: super softcore Bastian & Bintang





	1. Secretly Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> Oke. Menulis erotika/cerita mesum/smut dalam Bahasa Inggris sudah biasa saya lakukan. Ini yang pertama (dan mungkin terakhir? Atau sebuah permulaan untuk lanjut ke cerita lain?) WTF, ANJIR KENAPA AKU MEMBUAT INI? Oke, aku tahu kenapa. (Nggak usah sok-sokan pakai 'saya', ya--deg-degan aku). Maksudku ... _chemistry_ Angel dan Adi itu 'kena' buat aku. (Plus sudah ada yang mulai fanfic TMG di sini jadi kenapa aku nggak coba?) Peace out, y'all! :)

Lumat bibirku, batin Angel berteriak. Peluk aku; beri tahu aku jangan pergi; hentikan aku, batinnya memberontak keras. Katakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku; katakan bahwa kamu tidak ingin aku meninggalkanmu, bisik batinnya.

“Di?”

“Ya, aku _rapopo_.”

Angel menutup matanya, menghela napas. Lakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikanku, batinnya merengek.

Mungkin di realita yang ini, memang Angel yang harus menolak Ruly langsung.

Bagaimana dengan realita yang lain?

***

“Aku ... aku pamit dulu ya.” Adi memberikan tatapan kesal. Kerung di antara alisnya mendalam. Angel mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, menarik kopernya, saat Adi mendekatinya hingga punggung Angel bersentuhan dengan pintu rumah. “Di?” suaranya gemetar, bukan hanya karena agak takut tapi juga terangsang. Kemaluannya sudah panas saat Adi menatapnya dengan penuh emosi yang terbaca. Adi mengunci pintu rumah dan memerangkapi Angel di antara tubuh Adi dan pintu rumah mereka.

“Nggak boleh, Angel,” kata Adi, suaranya lebih berat dari biasanya. Angel menelan ludahnya. Kadang ia sangat bersyukur bahwa Adi lebih tinggi darinya bahkan ketika ia memakai hak tinggi—tingkat keseksian Adi benar-benar meningkat drastis karena ini. “Adi, ini kasusnya—“ Adi menghentikannya dengan ciuman kasar. Degup jantung Angel berpacu keras seraya ia menutup matanya, diam-diam menikmati sisi Adi yang jarang keluar.

Tapi bukan berarti ia akan mengalah begitu saja. Ia berusaha mendorong Adi jauh tapi Adi menahan wajahnya, memegang dagunya dengan tegas, menahannya dari memberontak. Angel menggeliat tapi yang terjadi adalah dirinya menggesek sebagian tubuhnya ke tubuh Adi. Ia mendesah saat merasakan kejantanan suaminya mulai mengeras.

Adi melepaskan ciumannya dan Angel terengah, membuka matanya dan menemukan Adi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan gelap yang membuat sekujur tubuh Angel memanas. Ia memekik pelan saat Adi melutut sebelum melepas sepatu dan roknya Angel dengan gesit, melempar benda-benda itu ke sembarang arah dan tiba-tiba mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke pundak. Angel seketika mencari keseimbangan dengan berpegangan ke rak buku. Tangan satu lagi spontan memegang belakang kepala Adi.

“Adi,” engahnya, “Adi, nanti aku ...” ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Adi menjilat kemaluannya yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana dalamnya. “Adi! Nanti aku telat—“ Ia terhenti ketika Adi menarik celana dalamnya menggunakan giginya. Jika itu tidak seksi, Angel nggak tahu apa lagi yang akan membuatnya lebih basah. “Kamu nggak bakal ke Jerman, Angel,” kata Adi langsung ke bibirnya yang sudah siap untuk dieksplorasi. Angel menutup matanya, dirinya mengalah. Ia menggenggam rambut Adi dengan erat.

Angel menahan desahannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika Adi langsung memasukkan tiga jari ke dalamnya. Rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur di setiap colokan dan putaran kecil. Angel merasakan air mata keluar saat Adi mulai menjilatnya juga. Ia seketika menyekanya, melepas genggamannya ke kepala Adi sesaat. “Ah!” Adi memasukkan lidahnya dan Angel menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Bibirnya terasa sakit. Ia tak bisa menahan suaranya. Gerakan Adi sangat liar tapi memiliki ritme yang merupakan hasil berlatih selama 10 tahun (entah kenapa Adi benar-benar menikmati ini—ah, benar, karena hanya ini yang bisa membuat Angel tidak kuasa untuk mendominasi dan keduanya diam-diam menikmati ini).

Lidah itu tiba-tiba hilang dan Angel menggeram pelan, mendorong kewanitaannya mendekati wajah Adi. “Jangan ditahan, Angel,” kata Adi, “lepaskan suaranya. Biarkan orang dengar. Biarkan tetangga kita yang bau kencur dengar.” Angel langsung menggeleng, tangannya tetap menutup mulutnya. Adi memberikan tatapan kesal sebelum menarik tangan Angel. Ia meringis pelan karena genggaman Adi yang kuat. “Jangan dilepas. Awas kalau kamu lepas, Angela,” katanya setelah memosisikan tangan Angel kembali ke belakang kepalanya.

Angel bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berani melepasnya: empat jari dan lidah Adi yang tidak akan berhenti memberikan kenikmatan kasar bahkan jika ia orgasme berkali-kali. Hal semacam ini pernah terjadi sekali ketika Angel terpaksa pulang telat, hampir tengah malam, karena ia lupa waktu saat mengurus laporan-laporan yang dibutuhkan. Untuk pertama kalinya (dan Angel kira terakhir kalinya), Adi benar-benar menggunakan tubuh Angel hingga wanita itu kewalahan dan semua cengkeraman Adi berbekas di sekujur tubuhnya: pahanya, pinggulnya, bahkan pundaknya. Tentu saja, Adi yang berjiwa lembut meminta maaf di pagi hari dan memberikan perhatian penuh untuk berhari-hari karena merasa bersalah.

Di usia mereka sekarang, rasanya Angel tidak akan bisa menerima ‘siksaan’ separah itu lagi (meskipun ia sangat menginginkannya). Jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk lemas sebelum Adi mulai menjilat, melumat, dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam liang sanggamanya yang lebih basah daripada biasanya. “Ah,” desahnya sepelan mungkin. Adi menampar pantat Angel dan Angel memekik. “Jangan ditahan,” kata Adi sesaat sebelum melanjutkan jilatan di dalam—“Ah! Adi, Adi—ya! Ya, di situ—oh! Ah! Ah—Adi, Adi, Adi!”

Orgasmenya menyusuri seluruh tubuhnya. Genggamannya ke rak buku dan rambut Adi sangat erat dan ia bahkan tanpa sadar mendorong dirinya ke wajah Adi, meminta kenikmatan seperti seorang wanita penuh nafsu. Ia menegang sebelum melemas, tubuhnya menyender ke pintu sambil terengah-engah.

Adi berdiri setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan lalu dengan sigap menahan Angel agar tidak tersungkur jatuh. “Angkat tangannya,” kata Adi dan barulah Angel sadar bahwa ia masih memakai atasannya dan pantas payudaranya terasa sesak serta lebih terstimulasi. Angel mengangkat tangannya sambil memastikan dirinya tidak akan terjatuh. Adi melepaskan baju dan juga BH Angel (dengan satu tangan—Angel masih sulit percaya Adi bisa melakukan itu), meninggalkan Angel telanjang bulat sedangkan Adi masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

Ia melenguh pelan saat Adi menggesekkan kejantanannya yang masih terperangkap di dalam celananya ke perut Angel. “Mau?” bisik Adi, menggigit daun telinga Angel sampai wanita itu meringis lalu mendesah ketika dijilat pelan, menggelitiki dan merangsangnya di saat yang sama. “Mau jilat kontol aku?” Angel merinding seketika. Ia benci kata itu—bukan, ia benci dirinya yang tiba-tiba menyukai kata itu. Ia benci kata kontol.

Kata itu membuat aksinya terdengar jorok, sangat berdosa, dan tidak etis. Dan itu membuat Angel dalam diam semakin semangat untuk melakukan aksi itu. Ia senang membuat Adi puas, bukankah itu salah satu hal yang sebaiknya dilakukan seorang istri?

“Jawab, Angel.” Ia mendesah saat Adi mulai menghisap pundaknya, menggigitnya dengan pelan tapi cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas. “Iya,” desah Angel, “iya, aku mau minum peju kamu.” Adi mengerang dan genggamannya ke pinggul Angel mengerat, membekas. Angel tersenyum kecil. “Berlutut,” suruh Adi, berjalan menjauh dan Angel terpaksa berusaha berdiri tegak dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Dia masih basah, bukan hanya karena orgasmenya tapi juga air liur Adi. Ia ingin air liurnya juga ada di alat kelamin Adi sebelum mereka bersanggama.

Ia hanya bisa menatap saat Adi melepas kaosnya lalu celananya sekaligus celana dalamnya, melemparnya ke sofa. Angel terengah-engah pelan, sampai sekarang masih terangsang karena penisnya Adi yang cukup besar dan ia senang mengetahui bahwa Adi benar-benar merawat rambut di sekitar penisnya, membuat Angel semakin suka memainkan buah zakarnya juga. Seandainya perhatian itu juga diberikan ke janggutnya—

“Berlutut, Angel.” Angel mengalihkan pandangannya dari penis Adi ke wajah Adi yang masih terlihat marah. Angel melakukan sesuai suruhan Adi. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, tidak sabar dan juga deg-degan. Apakah Adi akan menggunakan mulut Angel, mengambil alih diri Angel? Apa Adi akan menyodok penisnya sampai Angel dapat merasakan air maninya langsung bercucur ke kerongkongannya? “Tatap aku,” kata Adi setelah ia berjalan ke depan Angel, penisnya sejajar dengan wajah Angel. “Lihat wajah aku, Angel.” Angel mendongak lalu mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung. Namun perlahan ia mengerti.

Adi ingin mengingatkan Angel. Benar, mengingatkan bahwa kontol yang Angel akan kulum adalah milik Adi, bukan milik siapa pun (terutama bukan milik Ruly). Angel pun mulai mengocok Adi (meskipun sudah tegang dan siap) perlahan, menatap Adi selama melakukannya. Rasanya sangat intens. Dirinya sudah mulai basah lagi.

Akhirnya Angel pun mengulum kepala penisnya, berusaha keras agar tidak menutup mata dan menikmatinya seorang diri. Kali ini ia terus menatap Adi dan Adi menatap dia dengan penuh nafsu dan, mungkin terdengar seperti awang-awang, penuh kasih sayang. Tangan Adi menyentuh belakang kepala Angel, mengelusnya pelan. Elusan itu berubah menjadi pegangan erat ketika Angel mulai memasukkan penis Adi lebih dalam ke mulutnya, menjilatnya dan sesekali menghisapnya. Tangan Angel tidak tinggal diam, ia memainkan buah zakar Adi. Ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ke depan, sebuah ritme yang dipelajari bertahun-tahun.

Setiap erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Adi membuat Angel bergerak lebih cepat dengan presisi yang membuat Adi lebih keras di dalam mulutnya. Tanda-tanda air maninya yang akan keluar sudah terasa di kerongkongan Angel. Ia pun mulai mendesah, melepas penis Adi dari mulutnya untuk sesaat dan menjilat bagian bawahnya sambil mendesah penuh nafsu. Adi mengerang keras, memanggil nama istrinya seperti sebuah doa yang diulang-ulang.

“Angel ... nggak bisa ditahan lagi,” geram Adi saat Angel masih sibuk menjilat-jilat penisnya, tidak mengulumnya kembali tapi setiap cairan keluar Angel segera menjilatnya, merasakan rasa pahit keasinan yang ia cukup sukai. “Jangan ditahan, Adi,” kata Angel, mengulang kata-kata Adi padanya. “Biarkan tetangga kita yang bau kencur dengar.” Adi tertawa tertahan dan Angel tersenyum menantang sebelum memasukkan penis Adi ke mulutnya lagi.

“Angel!” teriaknya, menutup matanya dan tangannya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa selama ini akhirnya menyentuh pintu depan guna menopang dirinya. Adi menggerakkan pinggulnya setengah sadar. Ia tidak ingin Angel sampai kesakitan karena memasukkan terlalu banyak—ia tahu betul bahwa mulut Angel tidak sedalam vaginanya yang hangat dan ketat tapi sekarang suara Angel yang mendesah sambil terus menjilat dan menghisap penisnya, menelan air maninya membuat Adi kehilangan kuasa akan dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar juga akhirnya: suara raungan mobil yang pasti berasal dari mobil Ruly Hernando, si sialan yang mau mencuri istri seorang Adi Putranto.

“Telan peju aku, Angel!” Angel terus mengulum penis Adi, menelan air mani Adi sampai habis. Bahkan ketika penis Adi mulai melunak, Angel masih menjilat bersih penisnya dengan desahan-desahan yang, seandainya mereka masih muda dan lebih bersemangat, dapat membuat penis Adi kembali keras. Terdengar pintu diketuk sekali, dua kali dengan pelan.

“Berdiri, Angel,” kata Adi. Angel melenguh pelan, mencium kepala penisnya sebelum berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan dari Adi. Ia memekik pelan saat Adi mendorongnya hingga belakang tubuhnya menyentuh pintu depan. Angel terengah saat suaminya meremas payudara kirinya (yang memang agak lebih besar daripada yang kanan) sedangkan tangan satu lagi menggenggam pinggulnya. Penisnya yang sudah lemas menggesek pelan ke perutnya dan Angel, bukannya jijik, merasa terangsang.

Adi menciumnya dengan kasar, meremas payudaranya sebelum memelintir putingnya hingga Angel mengerang ke dalam mulut Adi. Tangan Angel melayang ke belakang kepala Adi, memainkan rambutnya sebelum berpegangan ke pundak Adi. Ia dapat merasakan cairan mani mereka bersatu di mulut mereka.

“Kamu punya siapa?” tanya Adi, menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatapnya dengan serius. Tangannya masih memainkan puting Angel, yang satunya lagi mulai menari kecil ke daerah kewanitaan Angel yang luar biasa basah.

“Kamu,” engahnya.

“Siapa, Angel?” Angel memekik pelan saat Adi memasukan dua jari dengan kasar sebelum mengeluarkannya lagi lalu menjilatnya. Itu membuat Angel ingin segera memasukan penis Adi ke dalam vaginanya—tak peduli sudah keras atau masih lembut.

“Adi Putranto.”

“Apa?”

“Aku milik Adi Putranto.” Jangan kira Angel tak menduga-duga bahwa ini rencana besar Adi. Ia yakin si Ruli masih ada di luar sana. “Angela Schweinsteiger hanya milik Adi Putranto,” kata Angel sekeras mungkin. Satu tangannya memainkan rambut Adi tapi yang satunya sekarang sudah berpindah ke penis Adi, mulai mengocoknya, membangunkannya kembali. Adi mengerang pelan.

“Aku ingin kamu entot aku, Adi,” desahnya dan Adi menelan ludahnya, menatap Angel dengan matanya yang membelalak. “Entot aku sampai aku sakit kalau duduk,” ia terus mengocok penis suaminya yang mulai bangun. “Entot aku sampai genggamanmu berbekas di seluruh tubuhku.” Ia memutar ibu jarinya di kepala penisnya dan Adi memekik pelan. “Entot aku sampai aku orgasme berkali-kali,” katanya dan tangan Adi yang diam sedari tadi di payudaranya mulai meremasnya lagi. Angel tersenyum menang sebelum mencium suaminya lagi, menggigit bibir bawah Adi dengan pelan lalu membiarkan lidah mereka menjarah mulut satu sama lain.

Suara raungan mobil pergi menjauh.

“Asli kamu ingin aku entot?” bisik Adi, tangannya sekarang pindah ke pinggul Angel, memijat-mijat pelan. “Sampai genggaman aku berbekas?” Angel mengangguk kecil. “Bukannya waktu itu aku pernah .... sampai kamu biru-biru di pundak, di paha, dan di ...” matanya menatap ke payudara Angel. Wanita itu mengelus lembut wajah suaminya, tersenyum manis. “Adi, aku nggak pernah bilang aku nggak suka kalau kamu kasar saat kita ... ya, saat kita _have sex_.” Adi menatapnya dengan agak kaget. “Kamu suka?” Angel mengangkat pundaknya, tangannya mengelus-elus dada Adi yang mulus. “Sesekali nggak apa-apa kok kalau kamu mau dominasi aku. Benar-benar dominasi aku.”

Selama ini memang Angel yang sering memulai. Waktu awal pernikahan Adi nggak manja-manja ingin ‘jatahnya’. Itu kadang buat Angel bingung. Apa dia kurang menarik untuk Adi secara fisik? Kenapa Adi menikahinya? Tapi ternyata setelah agak diinterogasi, Adi mengaku kalau dia nggak mau paksa Angel karena Angel biasanya kelihatan capek sehabis kerja (dasar manusia yang diam-diam romantis tapi menyebalkan). Tapi setelah itu, Adi mulai mau kasih tanda-tanda ketika ingin namun masih saja Adi biarkan Angel yang mau posisi bagaimana.

Tambah-tambah semenjak keberadaan tetangga mereka, kehidupan seks mereka jadi lebih panas karena Angel perlu tahan suara. Cara paling ampuhnya adalah mencium Adi atau membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal ketika orgasme. Rasanya aneh tapi cukup merangsang untuk mereka berdua ketika Angel menahan suaranya. Kadang kalau iseng, Adi berusaha agar Angel mengeluarkan suaranya (hasilnya Angel jadi malu dan marah, berangkat kerja lebih awal agar tidak ketemu Bastian atau Bintang—kalau lagi akhir pekan biasanya sembunyi seharian di rumah).

“Jadi ... mau di manapun kamu siap?” tanya Adi, tangannya yang tadi di pinggul Angel pindah ke pantatnya dan karena agak geli, Angel bergerak maju. Itu membuat dirinya menggesek penis Adi yang sekarang siap untuk ronde selanjutnya. “Di manapun,” kata Angel, “bukannya memang sering di mana-mana?”

Di meja riasnya, di kursi di kamar mereka, menggunakan pintu sebagai penopang tubuh, di lantai, di karpet (tapi hanya sekali—punggung Adi jadi merah-merah dan gatal karena itu), dan tentu saja di tempat tidur.

“Kayanya di meja makan belum pernah ya?” tanya Adi, sebuah senyuman licik menghias wajahnya. Mata Angel beralih dari wajah Adi ke meja makan. “Memang kuat?” tanya Angel. “Mejanya—bukan kamunya.” Kedua tertawa kecil. “Ya dikuat-kuatkan saja.” Dan Adi menciumnya sebelum menuntun mereka ke meja makan.

***

“Oh! Uh! _Fuck_ , Adi! Lebih keras! Ya! Ya!”

“Angel, ketat—anjing, kamu ketat banget, Angel! Ah! Ah!”

Dan bermacam-macam kata Jawa dan Jerman bercampur, membuat mereka terdengar seperti pasangan eksotis berjiwa muda yang erotik tingkat dewa.

Di sinilah pasangan yang muda, Bastian dan Bintang, terdiam. Ya, di ruang tamu mereka, di sofa mereka, terlalu syok dengan kejadian setengah jam terakhir.

Pertama, Mbak Angel pulang menggunakan mobil mewah.

Kedua, terdengar Mbak Angel teriak-teriak nama Adi tapi tidak terdengar kesal(?)

Ketiga, Mas Ruli datang dengan mobilnya yang lebih mewah.

Keempat ... pasangan itu masih merinding mengingatnya. Mas Adi ... bilang ... ‘telan peju aku’. Hhh.

Kelima ... ini juga masih membuat mereka panas dingin. Mbak Angel menyatakan bahwa dirinya hanya milik Adi Putranto dan minta Mas Adi untuk ... entot dia sampai nggak bisa duduk. Mas Ruli langsung pergi lagi, mungkin sama syoknya dengan mereka mendengar pernyataan itu.

“Ah, Adi ... jangan ... nanti mejanya rusak.”

“Nanti aku beli baru.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ... dalam banget! _Fuck,_ Adi! Oh!”

“Ya! Enak, ‘kan? Suka, ‘kan?”

“Ya! Ya! Oh! Ah!”

Bintang akhirnya terbatuk. Wajahnya sudah merah luar biasa. Dia bahkan tak pernah sekeras itu bersama Bastian. Ia melirik ke Bastian yang wajahnya sama merona. Oke ... mereka benar-benar harus pergi sekarang juga.

“Bas,” mulai Bintang. Bastian langsung menegak dan berusaha menatap Bintang. “Kita ... kita ke mal yuk? Beli _headphone_? Yang punya aku rusak.” Nggak rusak sih, tapi kalau mau ambil _headphone_ perlu ke kamar tidur dan rasanya jadi nggak nyaman karena mendengar pasangan yang lebih tua dari mereka terdengar seperti dua anak muda yang baru nikah seminggu yang lalu. “Oke! Oke, ayo! Sekarang saja langsung. Nggak usah ganti baju, ‘kan? Yuk!” jawab Bastian dengan gesit sebelum berdiri dan keluar. Bintang segera menyusul keluar, mengunci pintunya.

Bahkan ketika mereka keluar pun masih terdengar.

Edan banget; ternyata Mas Adi dan Mbak Angel staminanya lumayan, pikir Bintang sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Bastian terdiam di kursi pengemudi. “Kenapa, Bas?” tanya Bintang. Bastian diam, menatap ke setiran. “Kuncinya di kamar, Bee.” Bintang menutup matanya namun segera membukanya—dia nggak butuh imajinasinya untuk menghasilkan gambaran tentang apa yang Mas Adi dan Mbak Angel sedang lakukan. “Kita jalan kaki,” kata Bintang. “Intinya kita jangan di sini dulu.” Bastian mengangguk setuju.

Bintang hanya bisa berharap bahwa pasangan itu berhenti saat mereka kembali dari mal.


	2. Iri Hati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejujurnya Bastian luar biasa iri dengan Mas Adi. Bukannya kalau seorang wanita bisa ‘berisik’ karena prianya, berarti wanita itu terpenuhi keinginannya? Bintang nggak pernah begitu. Bintang hanya mendesah pelan, memanggil nama Bastian juga dengan suara berbisik, bahkan nggak pernah frontal tentang keinginannya.
> 
> ***  
> Bintang iri kepada Mbak Angel. Kenapa Mbak Angel bisa sangat vokal saat bercinta? Bintang juga ingin bisa vokal seperti itu dengan Bastian ... tapi dia selalu merasa Bastian akan memandangnya sebelah mata, melihatnya seperti wanita jalang yang kehausan. Mas Adi sepertinya suka kalau Mbak Angel begitu—tapi tidak semua pria sama, kan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf ... aku tidak bisa melakukan _softcore_ T_T aku bisanya sangat, sangat, _softcore_.

Mobil mewah itu masih ada di depan rumah Mas Adi dan Mbak Angel. Bintang mendongak dan menemukan bahwa lampu kamar mereka mati. Satu-satunya yang menyatakan bahwa rumah itu tidak sedang mati lampu adalah lampu teras. Sepertinya mereka sudah berhenti. Ia menghela napas seraya masuk ke rumah, Bastian mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pada akhirnya mereka membeli _headphone, flashdisk_ baru (Bastian baru ingat bahwa salah satu _flashdisk_ miliknya hilang), seprai baru dan sekalian makan malam di mal. Awalnya suasana terasa canggung, masih terus-terusan terbesit apa yang terjadi di rumah sebelah namun setelah iseng lihat-lihat _casing_ ponsel dan gantungan kunci, mereka biasa lagi. Tapi sekarang kembali di rumah jadi teringat lagi.

“Bas, aku mau mandi duluan ya,” kata Bintang setelah menyimpan barang belanjaan mereka di atas meja pingpong. “Oke sayang,” jawab Bastian sambil mengunci pintu. Ia menutup tirai rumah lalu terdiam sesaat, menatap tirai putih itu. Sejujurnya Bastian luar biasa iri dengan Mas Adi. Bukannya kalau seorang wanita bisa ‘berisik’ karena prianya, berarti wanita itu terpenuhi keinginannya? Bintang nggak pernah begitu. Bintang hanya mendesah pelan, memanggil nama Bastian juga dengan suara berbisik, bahkan nggak pernah frontal tentang keinginannya.

Bastian menggeleng. Bintang dan Mbak Angel berbeda. Mungkin juga karena Mbak Angel dan Mas Adi sudah menikah bertahun-tahun, jadi bisa lebih ... nyaman kalau mau frontal, kasar, dan ... ya, mesum. Tapi tetap saja, Bastian ingin bisa membuat Bintang melepas suaranya, hilang kontrol akan dirinya dan mengalah luar biasa ke pelukan Bastian ...

“Apaan sih, Bas,” gumam Bastian, menggaruk kepalanya. Ini semua salah Mas Adi yang bersikap seperti manusia purba! Sekarang itu abad 21, kesetaraan gender! Zaman sekarang masa masih berpikir bahwa wanita harus takluk pada pria? Bastian mengangguk setuju ke pikirannya yang modern lalu berjalan ke atas.

Bintang masih mandi. Bastian merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia menatap ke langit-langit sambil memikirkan tentang keadaan keuangan mereka. Hari ini rasanya agak terpaksa mengeluarkan uang—kenapa pikirannya terus-terusan kembali ke tetangganya yang menyebalkan itu?! Bastian mengerang sebelum membenamkan wajah ke bantal. Dua manusia sialan yang secara fisik kelihatan cocok, setara ... sedangkan dirinya dengan Bintang terlihat seperti gorila dan putri cantik. Memang senang sih punya tubuh yang tinggi dan cukup kekar tapi dia tahu kalau teman-teman Bintang kadang komentar bahwa Bastian terlalu besar tubuhnya untuk Bintang yang mini dan lucu.

“Bas?”

“Apa, Bee?” gumam Bastian ke bantal.

“Bas.”

“Kenapa, Bee?” tanyanya sebelum berputar ... dan menemukan Bintang hanya memakai handuk duduk di ujung tempat tidur dekat Bastian, semburat merah di pipinya dan bibir bawahnya ia gigit sedikit. Bastian menelan ludah. “Kamu capek banget atau ... kalau capek sih nggak usah! Aku,” Bintang menarik napas, mendorong beberapa helai rambutnya (yang ia pasti keringkan di kamar mandi) ke belakang telinga. “Aku jadi ingin.”

Bastian segera pindah ke posisi duduk. “Nggak kok,” kata Bastian. “Aku nggak capek.” Ia menyentuh pipi Bintang yang agak dingin lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Tangan Bintang menyentuh pundak Bastian seraya mereka berciuman, perlahan ia membuka bibirnya hingga lidah Bastian menjarah mulutnya. Tangan Bastian yang satu lagi akhirnya menarik pelan handuk yang dipakai Bintang. Wanita muda itu menggigil saat udara dingin menggelitik tubuhnya.

Mereka berhenti berciuman, mengambil oksigen. Wajah Bintang sudah benar-benar merah. Bintang iri kepada Mbak Angel. Kenapa Mbak Angel bisa sangat vokal saat bercinta? Bintang juga ingin bisa vokal seperti itu dengan Bastian ... tapi dia selalu merasa Bastian akan memandangnya sebelah mata, melihatnya seperti wanita jalang yang kehausan. Mas Adi sepertinya suka kalau Mbak Angel begitu—tapi tidak semua pria sama, kan?

Tanpa Bintang sadari, Bastian sudah melepas kaosnya dan sekarang mulai mengecup bagian leher Bintang. Ia mendengking pelan ketika Bastian memijat pelan payudaranya yang tak seberapa. Bastian berhenti mengecupnya lalu berdiri. Bintang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menatap Bastian yang melepas celananya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah mulai bangun.

“Bintang, sayang, rebahan,” bisik Bastian seraya mengangkat betis Bintang yang masih menggelantung di ujung tempat tidur. Bintang menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga ia di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Handuknya diambil Bastian, dilipat lalu disimpan ke atas meja. Bintang membuka dirinya sehingga Bastian dapat memosisikan dirinya diapit oleh lutut Bintang.

Seperti biasanya, Bastian menggenggam tangan Bintang. Kedua tangan mereka bertaut di sebelah tubuh mereka. Bastian mengecup dahi istrinya lalu ke pipi, ke bibir, ke dagu, ke telinga, dan kembali lagi ke leher. Bintang mendesah pelan saat Bastian menghisap bagian dekat nadi lehernya. Genggaman Bintang mengerat dan lututnya menegang.

Dalam hati Bastian ia mengerang. Kenapa Bintang nggak bersuara keras sekali-kali? Apa mereka harus ganti posisi? Tapi keduanya sudah nyaman sekali dengan ini. Tiba-tiba terbayang—meski sangat Bastian benci—bagaimana Mas Adi dan Mbak Angel bercinta. Mungkin semua posisi yang pernah ada di dunia ini sudah mereka pernah lakukan tapi yang paling terbayang adalah Mbak Angel di atas Mas Adi.

“Bee, aku mau coba posisi baru.” Bintang yang sudah menutup matanya segera membuka mata dan terlihat agak kaget. “Kamu di atas aku,” kata Bastian sebelum (dengan agak kesusahan) memutar mereka sehingga Bintang duduk di atas perut Bastian, merasakan ereksi suaminya menyentuh pantatnya.

Tangan mereka masih bertaut. Sejujurnya Bintang merasa kurang berani untuk melakukan posisi ini karena Bastian dapat benar-benar melihat payudaranya dan rambut sekitar kemaluannya. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa payudaranya kecil dan kurang merangsang sedangkan rambut sekitar kemaluannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak enak dipandang.

“Cium aku, Bintang Howard Bornstein,” kata Bastian dan Bintang menurunkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya mencium bibir Bastian. Tiba-tiba Bastian menggigit bibir bawah Bintang dan sebuah desahan keluar dari Bintang, kali ini lebih terdengar, lebih besar suaranya. “Bastian,” bisik Bintang ke bibir suaminya. “Cium aku seperti aku cium kamu.” Bintang mulai mengecup seluruh bagian wajahnya, mendengar dengungan pelan dari Bastian. Ia mengecup leher Bastian dan erangannya terasa di bawah bibirnya.

Ada perasaan menyenangkan untuk mendominasi Bastian ... tapi ini nggak wajar.

Bintang menjauhkan dirinya, menegak kembali. Bastian berpindah juga ke posisi duduk sebelum membenamkan wajahnya ke payudara Bintang, mengecupnya hingga ke bagian putingnya. Bintang menegang dan mendesah, berusaha agar lebih bebas. Apa mungkin Bastian juga ingin Bintang bisa lepas kontrol dari dirinya?

“Bastian!” serunya saat Bastian menggigit pelan putingnya yang sudah mengeras karena terus dikulum Bastian. “Aku ... aku mau ...” dia tidak berani berkata kasar seperti Mbak Angel. Menggunakan kata-kata jorok seperti anak-anak SMA yang sering bolos sekolah rasanya aneh. “Aku mau mulai bercinta, Bastian,” katanya dan Bastian berhenti memberi kenikmatan untuk payudara Bintang, menatap istrinya yang masih ada rona merah di wajahnya.

Bintang mengangkat tubuhnya dan salah satu tangan mereka terpaksa melepas agar Bintang bisa memosisikan kejantanan Bastian. Ia memasukannya perlahan, mendesah pelan setiap semakin dalam. Saat sudah tidak bisa lebih dalam, Bintang kembali memegang tangan Bastian. Suaminya kembali merebahkan diri dan untuk pertama kalinya (dalam bercinta), Bintang yang mengontrol Bastian.

Bastian menarik pelan Bintang sehingga tubuh mereka dempetan. “Gerakkan pinggulmu,” bisik Bastian. Bintang memutar pinggulnya dan Bastian mengerang, merasakan sensasi yang sedikit beda dari biasanya. Bintang perlahan melakukan ritme maju mundur, menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk mengontrol temponya.

Setiap erangan Bastian selalu diikuti nama istrinya. Setiap desahan Bintang berisi nama suaminya. Gerakannya yang awalnya pelan mulai mempercepat. Bintang sudah menemukan posisi yang pas, posisi yang kena ke titik nikmatnya dan setelah sekali, dua kali ... orgasme melanda Bintang.

Terpaksa Bastian memutar balik mereka, Bintang kembali menyentuh tempat tidur. Bastian mendorong dan menarik dirinya beberapa kali, mendengar desahan Bintang yang lebih vokal sebelum melepaskan dirinya ke dalam istrinya. Mereka terengah-engah dan Bastian mengeluarkan dirinya sebelum merebahkan diri sebelah istrinya.

“Aku cinta kamu, Bintang Howard Bornstein,” bisiknya sebelum merangkul istirinya. “Aku cinta kamu juga, Bastian Irawan,” gumam Bintang sebelum dirinya jatuh tertidur. Bastian mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya. Sekarang ia tahu betul bahwa ‘berisik’ tidak memperlihatkan apakah seorang wanita menikmati prianya.

***

“Kayanya tetangga kita juga ngentot,” celetuk Adi. Angel memukul pelan dada Adi. Dirinya benar-benar kelelahan. Daerah kewanitaannya terasa sensitif sekali sekarang. “Aku nggak bisa berdiri,” gumam Angel. “Salah siapa minta dirinya aku entot sampai nggak bisa duduk?” Angel memberikan tatapan geram ke Adi.

Di sinilah keduanya berakhir: lantai kamar dengan selimut mereka setengah tertarik dari tempat tidur dalam kegelapan.

“Aku juga nggak bisa berdiri,” kata Adi dengan tawa pelan. “Masih lemas.” Angel menarik selimut dengan ogah-ogahan namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut. “Kira-kira mereka dengar sejak kita di bawah nggak?” tanya Adi.

“Nggak penting, Di,” kata Angel, menghela napas seraya menggunakan dada Adi sebagai bantal. Yang pasti dia tidak akan mau bertemu kedua orang itu besok, lusa, dan mungkin selama-lamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Butuh tiga-empat hari untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini, wkwkwk. Tiap mengetik, sedikit-sedikit malu, sedikit-sedikit ketawa--kok aku ngakak ya kalau buat cerita mesum pakai bahasa negara sendiri? Kalau pakai Bahasa Inggris luwes, nggak masalah.
> 
> Komentar akan sangat membantu aku. Thanks for visiting my fanfic.


End file.
